Ramen Miso
by amma cerry
Summary: Naruto hanya ingin mengambil cup Ramen Miso pedas ukuran jumbo yang tertinggal satu-satunya. Tapi kenapa pemuda tampan itu yang salah paham? Ya ampun. SasuNaru. Drabble. #HappyFluffy #PartyPuP enjoy


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru with Happy Fluffy**

 _ **Enjoy in PartyPuP**_

Naruto baru pulang dari kerja sambilannya. Selesai mandi dan berniat membuat makan malam—dalam kamusnya hanya menyeduh ramen instan. Naruto ke dapur minimalis didalam apartemennya.

Ia mendesah kecewa, ketika tidak ditemukan satupun ramen instan didalam lemari penyimpanan makanannya. Mengecek kulkas, isinya sama saja—kekosongan.

Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Naruto memutuskan untuk ke minimarket terdekat yang diharapnya masih belum tutup.

Sedang asik memilih bahan makanan yang sebagian besar berisi cup ramen. Naruto mendongkak, melihat satu-satunya cup ramen miso pedas tersisa di rak paling atas.

Sialnya, karna badannya pendek, Naruto harus berjinjit-jinjit untuk mendapakan ramen miso pedas favoritenya—semua ramen itu favorite, tapi miso paling favorite.

Greb!

Seseorang mengambil miso itu, lalu tanpa merasa bersalah memasukan ke keranjang belanjaannya sendiri.

Naruto ternganga. Tidak habis pikir. Seseorang dengan santainya mengambil barang yang susah payah diraihnya. Tidak ingin merelakan cup miso ramen pedas ukuran jumbonya. Naruto dengan gesit memegang pundak pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu!", si raven mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan pemuda pirang yang tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya. Pemuda itu merona, membuat gemas siapapun yang melihatnya. Membuat si raven harus menahan diri mencubit pipinya. "Ra-ramen miso itu... mi-milikku!" Lanjutnya tergagap dengan wajah menunduk.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu tersenyum tipis. Sumpah demi apapun, Naruto tidak pernah melihat pemuda setampan ini dengan senyuman super menawan. Tidak berlebihan, wajahnya khas pria oriental Asia, tapi badannya yang tinggi dengan otot-otot yang terlihat sudah terbentuk, membuat siapapun akan menoleh dua kali. Naruto berani bertaruh, pria ini bahkan lebih tampan dari artia-artis hollywod atau boy band asia lainnya. _My ass! Apa yang aku pikirkan?._

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menampar wajahnya sendiri.

"Siapa namamu?" Pemuda itu bersuara setelah hening beberapa detik. Naruto mendongkak lagi, karna perbedaan tinggi mereka yang terlampau menyebalkan bagi si pirang, dan Naruto tidak bisa menghiraukan suara maskulin itu untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sahutnya tanpa rasa curiga berlebihan. _Well,_ namanya bukan nama yang populer juga, kenapa harus pelit mengenalkan nama? Batinnya tidak mau disalahkan jika kalau-kalau pemuda didepannya berniat jahat.

Pemuda itu memutar-mutar cup ramen ditangannya, terlihat meneliti sesuatu. "Tidak ada nama Uzumaki Naruto, tertera pada cup ramen ini. Jadi ini bukan milikmu" katanya memasukan kembali ramen instan itu kedalam keranjang belanjanya.

 _WHAT THE HECK?!_

Naruto megap-megap antara kesal dan gemas karna pemuda itu tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Haruskah, ia mengumpat kearah pemuda itu?

Dengan senyuman masih melekat dibibir, pemuda dengan mata tajam bermanik onyx itu maju selangkah kearah Naruto. "Caramu mengajak berkenalan sangat manis, semanis wajahmu. Mungkin lain kali aku bisa mempraktekannya juga." Ucapnya dengan menunduk, lebih mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto yang kulit tannya berubah merah. "Karna aku tau namamu, tidak adil jika aku tidak mengatakan namaku. Jadi ingatlah, aku Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke berkedip pada Naruto yang sekarang tidak hanya memerah diseluruh tubuh, tapi bulu-bulu dibadannya ikut meremang.

 _Tolong, bunuh saja aku~…_ Batinnya malu luar biasa.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Uzumaki Naruto." Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu pergi menuju kasir, sedang Naruto masih mematung ditempat. Tidak tau harus bereaksi apa, sampai pegawai minimarket menyadarkannya dari tingkah anehnya.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Naruto kembali merona, tapi perutnya mengalihkan pikirannya karna sudah minta diisi.

 _FIN_

 _ini apaan coba? ==a_

 _Wordnya paling pelit didunia ya ff saya ini. :")_

 _But, have fun with my fanfic._

 _HAPPY FLUFFY! PARTY PUP BABEEEE!_

 _TOMAT-JERUK_


End file.
